The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), such as an automated teller machine (ATM), and a method for accessing information or services from such a terminal.
Self-service terminals such as ATMs currently provide many services, most of which relate to financial transactions. In the increasingly competitive banking arena, financial service providers are continually looking for innovative new services to include in their SSTs in order to differentiate them from their competitors. However, in practice including new services in SST networks can be difficult, particularly for ATM networks. This is because the inclusion of such new services invariably requires changes to the existing ATM infrastructure. Whilst service providers find the idea of including new services on their ATMs appealing, they are reluctant to do this at the expense of any disruption to their existing networks.